callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Overgrown
Overgrown is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is a wide, open map with plenty of vegetation and cover spots. The map has three distinct sections: a farm located on the northern half of the map containing a large barn and two fields that provide cover and concealment, a curved street lined with buildings on the southern half of the map and running horizontally through the middle of the map is a river bed with two bridges on the east and western sides of the map crossing over it. Just north of the river bed in the middle of the map is a two-story farm house (with a mounted M249 on the second floor) that is accessible from the all the sections of the map. Multiplayer Tactics Team Deathmatch Overgrown is a classic map to play on Team Deathmatch. Despite the large, open space, firefights will usually occur at bottleneck points. This especially true of the central area, where players will usually fight for control of it. Other bottleneck points include the stone and wooden bridges that cross the river bed on the west and east respectively. Sniping is generally encouraged because of the woodland setting and wide, open ground. However, all types of weapons will have their own unique Perks on this map. Free for All Playing Overgrown on Free-for-All is relatively slow-paced but tense with unpredictability. Sniping will be a constant factor and players will usually move more cautiously, creating a tense atmosphere marked by short but intense firefights and sometimes melee combat. Sabotage Successful planting is pretty tough here, due to the remoteness of the plant points and the heavy sniping. Many resourceful players will go on top of Grandma's House to pick off players attempting to move the bomb around. A large group of teammates is often required to move the bomb in for a plant. Teamwork is huge here. Headquarters This map is not very well suited for headquarters. The large distances between the HQ point and player respawns can make the game very frustrating for the team who always seems to spawn further away than the other team. Also, teams will often spawn ridiculously close to the HQ, and keep respawning near it, leading to a very imbalanced game. Search and Destroy This map excels at S&D. It is very well balanced and neither attackers nor defenders have a distinct advantage. Expect a lot of sniping and sneaky players using the bushes and grasses to their advantage. Here, stealthiness is extremely important. If you have the Overkill perk, it is wise (especially in hardcore) to equip a sniper as your primary weapon, then any other weapon of your choice as secondary just so you get the ghillie suit. Good sniper spot near one of the spawn points is under the stone bridge. For the other team the grassy space between the broken building and the wooden bridge provides excellent cover in a ghillie suit. Bomb plant point B is located adjacent to grandma's house (the two-story house with the S.A.W. in it). Bomb plant point A is here in front of the building with the staircase porch. Domination Overgrown is a decent Domination map. The large distances between capture points makes defending your flags difficult, and spawn changes are frequent. Flags are much easier to defend rather than capture. A patient player can rack up a huge amount of kills by lying in wait near a flag and ambushing opponents. Ground War This map is great for big parties simply because of its large size. Also, snipers are less effective (probably a good thing) because of the high density of enemies on the map. Tips When on team deathmatch, if an enemy helicopter is called out to the match use the mounted M249 SAW's in the houses to take it down. Many players have used this method and have taken down the helicopter in seconds. Also if you are sniping, if you spawn by the building with open windows, if you go around the back towards the ravine, there is a small box that you can snipe behind which gives you a good view of the other team's spawn. Trivia * When playing any team type match on Overgrown, it is depicted between the S.A.S and Spetsnaz with Gaz giving voiceovers for the S.A.S team, yet on the mission this map is based on the skins for the S.A.S team are actually of the U.S Soldiers, only with the British flag replacing the American one *In one of the inaccessible buildings on the south side of the map, the words "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2007" are hidden on a wall. To see it, one must turn brightness settings as high as possible and enter the building as a spectator. *The uniforms of the S.A.S soldiers are the ones of the U.S soldiers, and Gaz is giving voiceovers. The S.A.S flag is also used. This can also mean that the U.S are cooperating with the British therefore Gaz is giving voiceovers and the S.A.S flag is being used. An example of this would be Act III of the campaign where the S.A.S and Marine Force Recon work together. I'm not positive this is the U.S uniform, but if it is then this can be a posibility. Just like the Spetznaz team is not all Spetznaz. The whole group is called the Ultranationalists. Only part of the Ultranationalists are rogue Spetznaz groups yet it is labled Spetznaz. As I recall the Loyalists, who were the good guys, were also Spetznaz.' ' Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels